Reap my Soul: Unleashed Madness
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: Asura has broken out of his prison again. He vows to destroy the Academy one more time for good, with the help of some of the most notorious criminals around. The spread of his madness causes friends to betray one another, as well as the teachers. Death City is not safe anymore. Only three meisters and their partners can put an end to the madness and bring peace back to Death City.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Here's a story I just wanted to write about. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except my own. Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

**Prologue**

The notorious moon laughs, his bloody mouth grinning as he hung there in the sky. Down below, the eerie streets were dead silent. Not a soul around except for the creepy crawlies of the night. They would dance the night away when the moon is full. Deep in the cellar of the Death Weapon Meister Academy located in Death City, breathing could be heard. Faint breathing echoed below as the stairs ascended deep down. At the bottom was a sack, with three weird eyes on them. The sack was like an egg-looking punching bag. Whispering and breathing were coming from inside.

"Out..." a raspy voice came out, "I want out...OUT!" A wave of darkness enveloped and it broke. A man tumbled out, face planting the floor. He had no skin on...wait he has his skin and he was wrapping them around him.

"Oh much better..."He grinned once he got into style, all over were those three eye symbols. He trudged up the stairs and continued to climb. Climbing higher and higher his eyes widened as he came to the surface. Walking around a bit, the wind blowing on his skin for the first time in years, he threw his head back and laughed hysterically to the moon. "I'm free, free at last," he looks up and smiled widely, his feet lifting off the ground, "Now is the time to get my revenge on Shinigami." He turns his head back to the Academy. "Play time starts now!"

"Not so fast Asura." A dark figure floated down to meet the man, barring his way to attacking the building. "You..."Asura reeled back as his eyes showed hatred for the figure in front of him. "Shinigami!"

"Yup the one and only.." Shinigami responded, his eyes hidden by his mask eyed his enemy. "So nice of you to join me on this fine evening." Asura growled slightly as he got into fighting position. "Oh ho, you want a rematch?" Shinigami's hands popped out, their like your usual foam fingers you bring to sport games. "Let me warn you, old friend. For that many years you have spent underneath the castle, are you sure you want to face me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. It's been years since I could move my arms and legs." Asura chuckled to himself. "Lets do this Shinigami!" "Don't hold back on me!" Shinigami roared out as the two collided. "Reaper Chop!" Shinigami smacked Asura upside the head with his hand, sending him crashing below. The battle sent waves of intense energy across the city. Lights in different apartments started popping up as people rose to see what is going on.

"Grrr. I shall disappear now. I will return one day. Mark my words!" Asura looked at Shinigami one last time than whisked away. "Get back here!" Shinigami chased after him but Asura already vanished. "Dang it!"

"Shinigami-sama!" Other Meisters appeared but he raised his hand. "At peace, people. He will be back."

_If we didn't have battle in the city, I would've crushed that guy_. Asura scowled as he sat on a rock out in the suburbs. "But not to worry", he smiled, "It will all come to an end soon."

* * *

**A/N**: Done. I was wondering what would happen if Asura escaped before Medusa had her subordinates inject the black blood in him. I also thought it would be a great story if Asura started spreading madness early on in the story and that made everyone go crazy. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1: Meisters and Weapons

**A/N**: Chapter 1 of _Reap my Soul: Unleashed Madness_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meisters and Weapons**_  
_

_7:00 am._

The sun glared in through the window, making a certain boy cover his face with his hands. He agitatedly shuffled out of bed and shut the blinds. Mumbling something that a human wouldn't understand, he went back to bed. After a few minutes he couldn't sleep so he just got up and dressed. He stumbled into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. While he wasn't paying attention, the door creaked open and a cat looked inside. She might look like an ordinary cat but she is actually the witch called Blair, you would notice a little pumpkin witch hat on her furry head. She giggled to herself and tiptoed quietly over.

"Hey there scythe boy!" Soul turned around and met Blair who was wearing a bikini swimsuit. A slight pause.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" could be heard a second later. It was so loud that people around the world could hear it. The door was thrown open and a girl wearing a meister uniform, her hair in pigtails rushed in. "What's the matter Soul?" Her green eyes scanned the room.

"Oh hi Maka!" Blair purred and Maka saw Soul underneath her, his nose bleeding. A vein could be seen, throbbing really big. "Soul..." Maka's voice was really low. Soul popped out of his trance and looked at his partner scared. "Wait Maka...I can explain." Soul tried to reason but it was too late. "DUMBASS!"Maka kicked him right out of the window, not the best thing to do in the morning. _What a shitty morning, so not cool for a cool guy like me._ Soul thought as he came crashing down and met the cement sidewalk with his face.

_10:00am_

At the Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short, meister and weapon harmonize together in order to hone skills and learn from one another. Under the rule of Shinigami, a lot of children attended the great place to study and learn about the souls and how to resonance with their weapons. One of the most famous pairs in the Academy are...well you already know them.

All the kids made way for a fuming Maka and a disgruntled and wounded Soul as he dragged himself after her. Sitting in her place, Maka proped open a book and started reading as Soul slowly placed himself in his own seat. He was still sulking inwardly, clearly disappointed about this morning's incident.

"Hey Maka..." he called to her. No response. He looked at her and saw that she was still reading a book. He inched closer to her since today turned into a study period, namely because the teacher didn't show up at all.

"Hey Maka I'm talking to you." He peered at her face and saw how focused it was. Still, Soul was determined to get her to talk to him. Bad idea.

"HEY MAKA!" Soul almost practically screamed her eardrums deaf. Maka closed her book and took a deep breath. Then she raised the book high in the air. "Maka...CHOP!" She sent it crashing down upon her partner's cranium. She props her book back open and Soul could be seen with his head bent inward by a mark shaped like a book, still steaming hot. "Soul it's not polite to interrupt a person who is reading a book. It is important for the meister to know what to do in battle in case the partner gets hurt or something." She sends him a look.

"It is also rude to bash your partner's skull with a book." Soul retorted, rubbing his new head wound.

"Oh? Then would you like me to go and get a bigger book to bash that tiny brain of yours?" Maka asked. Soul just shook his head no, terrified of the outcome. The bell rang and the students returned home.

"HEY Maka, Soul!" Both of them turned around as this kid ran up to them with a girl behind him.

"Hey so I was wondering, since tomorrow is another lessons class, why don't we have a night over? You know, you, Soul, me, Tsubaki, Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters. We'll have a blast!" He threw up a fist in an excited way.

"Black Star, it sounds like fun but we need to study for our test." Maka looked at her watch, then motion for Soul to follow her. "Oh come on." Black Star was practically begging them. "One night couldn't hurt." Maka looked at Soul then shrugged, "Alright, but just one night."

"Yahoo I'll go get Death the Kid. Tsubaki you go with Soul. I'll be right there." Black Star zoomed off to get the others. "Does he know where our house is?" Maka asked Tsubaki as she shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Well I guess he doesn't. It's ok, I'll guide him over. We weapons have the power to lead our meisters to wherever we are." They headed out first and after awhile, Black Star, Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters appeared at the door. The night was long and silent, between Blair trying to fit in without giving the boys nosebleeds and Maka forcing herself not to throw Blair out of the house. Everyone made themselves comfortable and studied together.

"My little Maka-chan!" A voice called from outside the house, all sweet and willy.

"God damn, my idiot father is back..." Maka growled, sweat drops appeared on her head as she went to open the door. Her father, Spirit was waiting outside, his red hair sleek back and he gave his daughter the most handsomest smile ever, though Maka swore that it looked retarded.

"Sorry I'm late. Shinigami-sama made me work overtime." Spirit is one of Shinigami's death scythe. Once a weapon eats 99 human souls and 1 witch soul they can become a weapon of Shinigami-sama themselves. Soul almost got there but he ate one of Blair's cat souls.

"It's ok just get your butt in here." Maka opened the door so he could get in.

"Oh great it's you old man." Soul commented when Spirit walked in. He stopped and glared at the boy. "Now listen here Soul Eater, if my Maka has even a scratch on her beautiful head, I'll personally come over and kick your ass myself." Soul and Spirit got into a stare down until Maka came and broke them apart. "Enough. We are here to study and have some fun time." Everyone cheered and the commotion continued. Outside the notorious moon still grinned wickedly.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. This chapter was mainly about the main characters and their background. Leave reviews!


	3. Chapter 2: The News

**A/N**: Chapter 2 of _Reap my Soul: Unleashed Madness_. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my own. Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The News**

"Welcome students to another day here at Death Weapon Meister Academy." Spirit was lecturing the class full of kids, whose parents were either meisters or weapons. Everyone was staring intently at him. "I shall now do the attendance sheet." He walked over and started reading names off the seating chart. _How do you like me now, my little Maka?_ He paused a few times to give his daughter a wink plus a smile.

"Eew what's the matter with your dad?" Soul leaned over and whispered in her ear. She spared him a glance and replied, "He's obviously being a creep." Both of them silently agreed on that answer while Spirit was receiving news from a messenger ghoul, who flew into the room and was whispering an important message.

"Soul Eater and Maka, you both are wanted by Shinigami-sama." Spirit suddenly barked, looking a little grim after the ghoul vanished. Both meister and weapon stood up and left the classroom. Everyone else muttered amongst themselves once the door closed. Maka and Soul walked through hidden hallways and corridors, twisting and turning. They walked for a long time towards their destination.

"Heeeyy, wait up." The pair turned around and saw Black Star and Kid along with their weapons running behind them. They waited for them to catch up.

"What happened? Did you guys get into trouble again?" Soul asked nonchalantly, hands in his pockets like a bad ass as everyone made their way to Shinigami's mirror.

"Nope." Black Star puffed out his chest proudly and said, "I behaved so well that God himself was impressed by my actions, so it was like no big deal that the amazing and talented me was summoned to meet Shinigami-sama. I'm higher than God and will surpass him!" At this he did a cool pose, with a finger sticking up in the air in that, "I'm number 1" gesture. Tsubaki was the only one clapping while everyone else was like, _What the hell is wrong with him?_

"Enough, I'm calling Shinigami-sama right now." Maka used her finger and wrote the numbers 42-42-564 on the mirror. She stepped back as the telephone sound started ringing. A click was heard a few seconds later.

"Hello? Shinigami-sama? This is scythe technician Maka." Black Star and Death the Kid strode up next to her.

"Sword Technician Black Star here as well as Death the Kid."

"Hey Hey my good students and my gorgeous kid." Shinigami appeared in front of the mirror, his little hood sticking up in the air. "Now what is the saying that all meisters and weapons should know at this school?"

"A sound soul, dwells in a sound mind and a sound body." Everyone chorused together. Shinigami clapped his hands happily, delighted that his students knew so much .

"Excellent. Now I'm sure your wondering why I called you here." Lots of head nods, "Very well. What I am about to say may be hard to comprehend but, it is the truth and I feel that you guys can handle it." Shinigami looked at his students who patiently waited for his storytelling.

"We are in a major crisis, by major I mean MAJOR crisis. The keshin Asura has escaped and is plotting his revenge against the school." Everyone's eyes bugged out and they whispered together for a few minutes.

"Shinigami-sir, who is this kishin Asura?" Maka asked.

"Great question. Asura was my best friend as well as my student and we were a part of the Eight Guardians. He had been known as an individual who possessed an extremely fragile soul. He then became so obsessed in obtaining such power that he began to consume souls of innocent humans. Even going so far as to consume Vajra, his own partner. Eventually, Asura fell to his own madness , and had become the first Kishin."

"Oooooooohhhhh" was everyone's response.

"I stopped him and caged him here in Death City, leaving him in his internal sleep until he broke out. And that's it."

"WHAT~!"

"That's all I wanted you guys to know. Now hurry back to class before it's over. And...Don't mention ANYTHING about this conversation to anyone else!" Shinigami glared at them at that part then shooed them out and slammed the door shut.

A slight pause then everyone grumbled their annoyance as they slowly made their way back to class.

"That Death...what a sneaky guy." Soul commented as he trudged with the others, hands in his pockets.

"I wonder why father wouldn't elaborate on the issue?" Kid was in his thinking pose as the Thompson sisters walked behind him, discussing their own things.

"Whatever the cause guys." Maka turned around so that she addressed the group, "We must follow Shinigami's decision and NOT mention anything to others. Can I get you to promise me that?" Everyone complied, their nodding heads indicated that they will not utter a peep.

"Good," She led them back to class. "Then let's act like nothing happened." She opened the door back open and was immediately grabbed into a bear hug by her dad.

"OH MY DEAR MAKA!" Spirit was squishing her to the death as everyone else took their seats except Soul who stood there, eyebrows twitching with annoyance and he had the urge to kick Spirit's ass really badly.

"I thought I would never see you again." Spirit then shot Soul a look, still cuddling Maka like a teddy bear, "If you did ANYTHING bad to my Maka, as a Death Scythe...no as a Father I will kill you, you got that octopus head?"

Soul returned the glare, "What the hell have you been smoking old man? As far as I'm concerned, a cool guy like me has no interest in Mrs. No-Tits."

"WHAT DID YOU SAAAAAYYYY?" Spirit looked like he was ready to kill him but was constrained by Black Star, who decided to jump in and hold him back before that situation actually happens. "Are you saying that my Maka is not ATTRACTIVE? Man up and start making your move!"

"Your annoying old man." Soul responded and the two stared intently at each other, you could see the lightning sparks from their eyes.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka had wiggled out of her father's grasp, took a book similar to an Encyclopedia and bashed both of their heads. She stared angrily at them sprawled on the floor with a huge dent in their head. The wounds were still steaming hot.

"The last time I checked, I did not ACKNOWLEDGED you as my Father and Soul... keep that comment to yourself." She heard a mumbled, "I'm Sorry," from the both of them. She then turned on her heels and took her seat, waiting for school to end.

* * *

_That evening..._

"Hey Soul?" Maka spoke from the couch as he entered the living room with a cup of hot chocolate. Blair was curled up on Maka's lap, purring as Maka stroke her fur.

"Yeah?" He gave her the cup and sat down beside her. She looked at him with very confused face then asked, "That thing that Shinigami said, the one about the kishin escaping, what do you think will happen to Death City?"

Soul stared at her for a second then thought about it. After a few minutes he spoke up, "I think what will happen is that madness unleashed by the kishin will engulf the entire city, darkening every single life force. I bet that it would be so bad that not even Shinigami himself could restrain it."

Maka sighed as she continued stroking Blair, absentmindedly. The cat's ears twitched at the subject of madness but she continued to enjoy the treatment and didn't care about anything else.

"I guess it is possible that Shinigami-sama wouldn't be able to hold him off but we still need to believe in him." Maka looked up to see the moon through the window, its eerie grin with blood flowing down. She closed her eyes, sighed again, picked Blair up and walked to her room.

"It's getting late Soul, we need to get up early tomorrow so we can practice our Soul Resonance." She turned to look at him then disappeared into the room. Soul turned off all of the lights and went to bed himself. At that same time Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty all checked in for the night. The night dragged on and it felt like forever since everyone was thinking the same thing,

_What is going to happen now that Asura is on the loose and he is making his plan to come back for revenge?_ Death City's fate draws near.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Sorry for the late update! Please leave reviews or anything that will help this story become better.


	4. Chapter 3: Something doesn't feel right

**A/N**: Here is chapter 3 of _Reap my Soul: Unleashed Madness_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Soul Eater belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Something doesn't feel right  
**

_8:00 am_

"Let's go Soul, we'll nail it this time." Maka held her partner confidently. They were practicing their technique for months now but, haven't been able to control it right.

"Ya Maka, we got it." Soul's image displayed on the face of the scythe, he was grinning. "There is no way we can fail on this technique. Let's get it right this time!"

"Soul Resonance!"

Their soul wave lengths united and together they created the Witch Hunter. Unfortunately they couldn't control it right and Maka almost killed Black Star as he was coming to join them train, Tsubaki in her kusarigama (chain-sickle) form. He barely dodged the out of control technique as it came slicing past him, causing a huge explosion.

"WHAT THE HELL? You trying to kill me?" He yelled at the two but they were busy yelling at each other.

"WHY can't we get it right? It's ALL your fault Soul! You're putting in too much energy!" Maka gripped the scythe tightly.

"What? MY fault? How is it my fault? You're not even putting enough energy into this which was why you lost control!" The scythe was fuming.

"Come on you guys, there is always next time." Tsubaki's image appeared, calming them down before they kill each other.

"Your right Tsubaki, there is no reason to get upset. I'm sorry Soul, we'll get it next time for sure." Maka smiled, apologizing for her action. Soul grinned back and the four friends made their way to school.

* * *

_At School_

"Today students, we are going to dissect...an endangered animal." Dr. Stein said, looking at his students shocked expression. Sometimes he gets carried away and cut the wrong parts, most of the time he just kills the animal right then and there, not even caring if the students were there or not.

"Sir?" One of the student's raised his hand.

"Yes?" Stein looked at him, a knife hovering over the frightened animal.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Stein gave him a look then at his subject. The poor thing looked at him with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Honestly no. What the heck am I doing?" The whole class groaned and the bell rang for lunch.

"Finally..." Maka announced as she made her way to the secret meeting place the group decided on meeting for lunch. "I never thought Dr. Stein's class was going to end. That poor animal was terribly frightened, I'm glad they had to release it back out into the wild."

Soul trudged behind her grinning, "Yeah, Dr. Stein should be careful with his subjects, especially when he doesn't know what he is doing."

Maka nodded and they arrived to see Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters already there.

"You're here." Black Star said excitedly. "We were discussing, you know, Dr. Stein. Lately he has been acting a little weird."

"How weird?" Maka asked as she and Soul took their place in the circle.

"Like...Madness weird." Black Star said gravely. Tsubaki chimed in, saying softly, "Black Star and I once saw Dr. Stein at the front of the Academy chuckling to himself, clawing at his own face and his eyes were emotionless. Black Star and I asked him if he needed help but, Stein waved us off and walked away, still chuckling like a mad man."

"How long has this been occurring?" Maka asked.

"My guess it has been 2 weeks." Kid spoke up, looking at the group. "I first noticed his absences during my fathers meetings. I had Liz and Patty investigate this matter."

"We followed Stein and noticed that he frequently in pain from something. I suspect that he was exposed to some kind of radioactivity. We are currently still investigating." Liz said. Patty piped up, "I told Liz that maybe Dr. Stein has been infected by some madness influences at the school."

Maka's head shot up, looking at her. "Are some of the meisters infected?" Patty shook her head no.

"I see." Soul had been quiet during this whole time but now he spoke up, "We can assume that some of the meisters are infected and influenced Dr. Stein however, I don't want any of us to start spreading rumors. We have to study this a little more." Maka nodded and said, "If anyone finds out anything, call a meeting. Don't go off on your own, understood?" Everyone nodded as the bell rang again.

"I'm going to hold a sleepover meeting tonight so please come around 8:00 at most." Maka said as they went to class. "Remember, no funny business."

The afternoon classes went by fast so the students retired early, catching up on their studies or tidying up the house.

Soul was making dinner tonight for the guest. The house was sparkling clean when the group arrived. Everyone had dinner together like one happy family, there were no accidents this time. Last time the boys nearly died because Blair came in naked and Maka threatened to toss her out to live on the street for the rest of her miserable existence. After dinner, Maka ushered everyone to the living room while Soul had the dishes washed and cleaned up.

"Did anything happen this afternoon?" She asked. Kid shook his head, Black Star shook his head and both Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters shook their heads. Maka sighed and said, "No doubt, whoever is pulling the strings is trying to not cause any panic around. We must be on our guard, one mistake and we'll fall into this madness."

Blair came in and jumped into her lap, purring for attention.

"Not now Blair, we're in an important meeting!" Maka rubbed her ears and set the cat down beside her.

"I know how you feel Maka, mind if I get a piece of this news?" Blair asked, pleadingly.

"I'm sure you'll have an idea on what is starting to happen in the school." Maka explained everything. Blair touched the rim of her pumpkin witch hat, looking worried.

"I'm not positively sure what is happening but, you guys need to be extra careful. No doubt in my mind that the worse is coming soon and when it does, you must be ready."

"What do you mean Blair?" Maka asked her. Blair hopped off the couch and padded away, looking back at the group.

"Dr. Stein might not be the only one that is infected. Some of the meisters could be infected and it is starting to spread from one to the other. Your next priority is to track down and find the source of this madness and get rid of it completely." Maka and the others shared a knowing look as Blair trotted off, disappearing from view.

"From what Blair said, we need to be more cautious. Starting tomorrow we'll start investigating. Search every corner as well as every single meister and weapon. Don't make it obvious, observe from a far, the last thing we need is panic and people becoming suspicious." Everyone nodded. Soul checked the time on the clock. "It's 10:55, you guys stay here for the night, we'll continue tomorrow."

"Isn't that called a 'sleepover' Soul? We are 'supposed' to stay for the night." Kid said as Maka grabbed a few extra blankets.

"Ohhh...ya that's right, I forgot." Soul sighed as he got ready for bed. He felt that today was the longest day of his life so his mind was just tired. Everyone said their good nights and turned out the lights. The moon chuckled in the sky like it usually does, shining over the city.

* * *

_Somewhere in the desert area..._

"Hmmmm? Medusa, how goes your sample trials?" Asura was sitting on a rock, peering at the woman in front of him.

"Fairly good, my lord." She replied, looking up at him. "I plan on having more tomorrow."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"I have help from the inside." She stepped aside to reveal three newcomers. Asura smiled and chuckled.

"A wise choice of specimen. I am sure you will have some results tomorrow." Medusa smiled as she allowed the three trudge back to the city.

"Don't worry master, have faith in me. Soon the city will fall back under your rule in no time."

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Want to guess who the three newcomers are? One was already used in this chapter. The other two will appear in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4: Unknown Spies

**A/N**: Chapter 4 of _Reap my Soul: Unleashed Madness_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Soul Eater belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Unknown Spies**

_At School_

"Hey Maka, the academy is way too big. Finding the source of this madness is going to be very slow, not to mention someone or even the entire city might be infected by the time we diagnose the problem." Soul was trudging beside her as they made their way to classes.

"Soul, it's important that we focus on the task ahead of us and concentrate on the issue here." She gave him a look and continued, "Our priority is to cover the area and observe the moves and actions done by others. Once we have finished this task, then we'll decide on what to do."

"Ok but it is your call." Soul trudged after her, hands in the pockets. "Let's see how this works out."

As they walked to the next designated area, a pair of eyes were locked on their retreating forms.

"They look suspicious." it muttered to itself. "I better follow them." It followed them silently, never letting the pair escape its sight.

The sun rose high in the air, snoring lazily. Its rays of light streamed down upon the city, burning the roads till they're steaming. Technically, it is scorching hot.

"AHHHH stupid sun." Soul complained as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He looked up and said loudly, "COULD YOU LOWER THE HEAT A TINY BIT?" Nothing. Soul growled annoyingly and trudged back to his partner.

"Maka, how much longer?" She looks up and smiled, "Just a little longer and we'll leave."

"Hurry it up, I'm roasting here." Soul sat down as Maka continued to do what she needed to do. After about an 1 hour, she stood up. "Alright Soul, nothings here. Let's get-" She looks down to a very baked Soul, his clothes were strewn on the ground and he didn't seem to be functioning right.

"Geez...Hey Soul," She squatted next to the boy, "Let's go already, you look terrible and this is embarrassing for a cool guy like you."

"I'd love to Maka," Soul mumbled, "but, I can't feel my body."

"Would you like help with that?" Maka grinned as she brought out her trusty book.

"No! No no no no no! I'm getting up." Soul quickly put on his clothes, afraid of another Maka Chop.

"I see you guys are working hard out here. What's up?" Both Soul and Maka turned their heads to this newcomer.

"Oh hi Ox." Maka greeted him, smiling. Ox Ford, meister and honor student. A bookworm who takes his studies very seriously, but considers himself to be a great warrior in battle, calling himself the "Great General Lightning King". His weapon is Harvar D. Éclair who takes the form of a spear with a head shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Nothing much." Soul snorted.

"Oh really?" Ox tilted his head, puzzled. " Then why are you guys out here in the heat?"

"It's nothing Ox, we were leaving anyway. Come on Maka, let's go."  
"Hang on Soul, Ox is one of us." Maka smiled and said, "We are investigating leads on some madness that might have infiltrated the Academy. Do you know anything about it?"

"No, this is the first I have heard about it." Ox was surprised at this news. "While it is true that some of the teachers are acting suspicious, I for one am not crazy enough to admit it. I hope you get some leads soon."

Soul and Maka waved goodbye and walked off. As soon as they vanished, Ox smiled mysteriously.

"They are on to us but, don't worry we will destroy the City without them realizing it." He chuckled.

* * *

_After school_

"Man, still no leads." Black Star was complaining as Maka took the lead. She planned another sleepover with the gang. It was frustrating but, meeting Ox strengthened the group's theory that something is wrong.

"And meeting Ox, man you guys are lucky." Black Star said, smiling. "Now we know our thoughts were right on target! No madness disease is going to trip me up cause I"M THE GREATEST!"

"Ok enough Romeo, just get inside and help out. After dinner we are going to discuss these matters. Kid, Liz and Patty are on their way." Maka unlocked the door and everyone went to work, doing chores and stuff. Kid and the rest came a little later and they had dinner. Afterward it is the same routine, dishes washed and everyone is in the living room.

"We know for a fact that madness is in the Academy somewhere, Ox had his suspicions so we are getting closer and closer to the goal." Maka stated, walking back and forth like Sherlock Holmes, without the pipe, hat and coat.

"That's right." Kid nodded, "Dr. Stein didn't show up again for father's meeting. This has been the 4th week so far. If he doesn't show up, he might be fired and his teaching license suspended forever."

"We can't let that happen." Maka shook her head, "Dr. Stein is by far the-" She stopped when the phone started ringing.

"Excuse me for a moment." She went to go pick it up. "Hello?"

"MMMMMAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKAAAAAAA!" Howled the voice on the other end of the line. Maka scrunched up her eyebrows in annoyance.

"What do you want?"

"Sorry I'm not home at the moment, Shinigama-sama has me working overtime. I won't be back until...I don't know."

"It's ok Dad, my friends and I are just going to discuss things and then go to bed."

"You watch out Maka, trust know one out there," Spirit's voice lowered a bit so she had to bring the phone closer to her ear. "Especially the ones that want to do you know what to young girls like you."

"GO SCREW YOURSELF OLD MAN!" Maka, flustered and irritated slammed the telephone back into place, snapping it in half. Soul peeked his head in to see a very angry Maka and a deformed telephone.

"I'll call the insurance company tomorrow to get that fixed."

"Make sure you bring the emergency crew as well, that old man's gonna get it first thing tomorrow!" Maka stormed out into the living room, a trail of steam could be streaming out of both of her ears.

"Sorry about that." She apologized to the group for the long phone call.

"No prob." Black Star smiled and said, "Whoever it was couldn't handle your hot attitude. Next time he calls, you let me handle it." Maka shook her head.

"It's ok Black Star, it wasn't too difficult."

"Back onto the subject of the madness," Kid spoke up to draw back their attention, "I assume that this thing spreads like a virus as we last discussed. How it is spread is either from touching, coughing, sneezing etc. Basically the same way germs are spread. I advise all of you to wash your hands completely and thoroughly, who knows how many other meisters and weapons are infected right now." That last comment had everyone worried. If they can't stop this thing, the whole Academy even the whole City will be infected.

"We can't let that happen." Maka clenched her fist as the others agreed with her.

"Tomorrow we'll search again. Failure is not an option."

* * *

_Outside the city_

"They are onto us Master. However, it doesn't look like they have figured it out yet." Ox knelt before Asura, head bowed low. His master sat on the rock thinking deeply.

"You should be more cautious Ox. Master would be very angry if you mess up big time." His subordinate looked behind him as a figure stepped into view.

"Kilik how dare you accuse me of messing things up!" Ox snarled as Kilik knelt before Asura. Kilik Rung is a meister whose weapon partners, the Pot of Fire and Pot of Thunder , take the form of a pair of large gauntlets. Fire and Thunder are twin brother and sister, respectively, who never speak but have the ability to communicate with nature and sense danger.

"Enough you two!" Both boys looked up as Medusa sauntered her way forward, Dr. Stein at her heels. Now all four of them knelt before Asura.

"Everything is ready for tomorrow sir."

Asura smiled wickedly and he chuckled.

"Good."

* * *

**A/N**: Done! Hope it was ok. :D Oh and now you know who has infected by the madness: Ox, Kilik and Dr. Stein! XD


	6. Chapter 5: Siege upon Death City

**A/N**: Chapter 5 of Reap my soul: Unleashed Madness. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Soul Eater belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Siege upon Death City**

_The next day..._

"Attention students." Dr. Stein tapped his fingers on the desk to get attention. "Tonight is the annual ball. Meister and weapon must be there, no excuses. Please dress nicely, if not...you will be kicked out immediately." The students whispered amongst themselves as the bell rung. "Make sure you be on time, this is Shinigami's party." He adjust his glasses and smiled to himself. _The perfect time to attack, little do they know what lies in wait. Asura-sama is a genius. _

"Dr. Stein." He looked up as Maka approached him, followed by Soul.

"Yes Maka?"

"Will you be at the ball or will you skip it like Lord Shinigami-sama's meetings?"

"Of course I'll be there. Teachers are also permitted to go, no exceptions, no excuses."

"Okay, just making sure. See you at the ball Dr. Stein." She waved goodbye and walked out. Soul followed suit, glancing back before he vanished.

_Hmm? It seems she is on to something. _He smirked, _I will not allow her to disrupt Asura-sama's plans. _He checks his watch, "It's time for preparation, better pick up Medusa."

After school, Maka was having some trouble with picking her attire. She grumbled angrily before calling for help. "Hey Soul." She called from her room. "Come help me pick out a fine dress, it is driving me nuts."

"Maka, do I look like a tailor to you?" Soul asked as he walked in. Maka pouted as she looked at herself in the mirror, a bunch of dresses laid across her bed.

"She just wants your opinion that's all." Blair meowed as she padded in and jumped on the bed.

"Blair, don't scrunch up the dresses!" Maka exclaimed as she saw the cat sitting on some of them.

"Oh sorry, they were ugly anyway." Blair purred, licking a paw and twitched her whiskers.

"I'll show you ugly." Maka said through gritted teeth. Soul quickly stepped between them.

"Maka it is 6:00 pm right now. The annual ball is about to begin in one hour, the dress doesn't matter. You look fine the way you are."

"Thanks Soul." Maka blushed a bit, fixed little wrinkles here and there than guided Soul out the door.

* * *

_At the ball..._

"Glad you could make it!" Kid greeted his guest with hospitality. Liz and Patty stood by his side, all dressed up.

"I wouldn't want to miss it anyway." Maka made her way over to the hosts. Black Star was pigging out at the buffet table while Tsubaki tried to lead him away but, failed so she joined the rest of the gang.

"My father must be ready to perform his speech, it's almost time." Kid looked at his watch and glanced at the stage. The lights dimmed a bit, shinning a bit on the middle for Shinigami-sama to make his entrance. Meisters and Weapons glanced at the stage as Death himself rose up and he looked at his guest.

"Welcome my students and teachers." He clasped his hands together, "Enjoy the party."

"That's It?" Everyone exclaimed. Death the Kid cleared his throat and took the stage.

"My father would like to thank everyone for coming. This is our way to celebrate our accomplishments together and overcoming our challenges and improving our shortcomings. Now everyone, let's-" A rumble noise stopped Kid mid-speech as the roof was blasted away.

"Hello, Shinigami-sama!" Asura dropped in, smiling as a few of his goons dropped down behind him. Meisters and Weapons locked their eyes on him wearily.

"At ease people," Asura looked at the crowd, "Why don't we share this marvelous time together as one?" He walked over and mockingly bowed before Death. Maka inwardly growled her displeasure, Black Star gripped Tsubaki tightly while Kid held Liz and Patty with grace.

"Hmm?" He glanced at the three with keen interest, thinking to himself. He dismissed it and address Death.

"My dear friend. I would be honor to join the festivities that you have graciously hosted."

"Asura, you were never invited to this ball. Only students and teachers of this Academy are welcomed. Get out now!" Shinigami ordered, his hand itching to make a Reaper Chop on Asura's head.

"Is that anyway to treat your guest? Oh well, I was hoping on staying a bit longer." He hovers above the ground a bit and snaps his finger. Immediately the whole place shook as aerial assault sounded from the outside.

"Time to blow the roof off!" Crowed a shrilly voice outside as more rumbling occurred.

"Chi chi chi." Some mouse noises.

"Everyone get to shelter immediately." Shinigami commanded. No one stirred.

"My dear friend, they are not under your control anymore. I have possessed them from the very beginning." Asura smiled as everyone turned to Shinigami-sama, their eyes were filled with madness. They laughed uncontrollably.

"Shinigami-sama!" Death Scythes from around the world came into view and surrounded him, protecting and ready for the student attack.

"We'll stand with you." Maka, Black Star and Kid stood in front, facing the enemy.

"You know you can't win." Dr. Stein laughed as others mocked and jeered.

"Just give it up." Medusa added, Ox nodded and stated, "You guys are nothing compared to the madness so, why don't you join us?"

"Yes why don't you join us!" The possessed students and teachers chorused.

"Run you three." Shinigami whispered to Maka, Black Star and Kid.

"But Father..."Kid protested as the three of them were shoved to the rear end of the circle.

"You need to escape, we'll handle them. Sid, show them the way."

"Got it. Come on you three." Sid opened the hatch and led them away.

"Don't let them escape!" Asura roared and everyone mobbed the little group. Death Scythes clashed with the oncoming onslaught with dignity and honor. The three kids looked worried, looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll come back for you guys." Maka said as she disappeared down the hatch.

"Stay strong, don't you dare lose before we return." Black Star added as he disappeared. Kid looked back at his father and said, "I'll return to aid you, I promise." He disappeared from view.

* * *

_Outside..._

"Go now. You'll be safe." Sid shoved them out. They ended outside the Academy walls, in the alleyways. Above them, explosions and roars of enemy lines surrounded them.

"What about you Sid-sensei?" Maka asked, worried about the zombie. He smiled, "You don't need to worry about me. I'll defend Shinigami-sama with my very life, when I see an opening I'll get him out and hide somewhere but, for now you three must find someplace to hide."

"No we must fight!" Black Star protested, "We need to help them!"

"ABSOULUTELY NOT!" Sid roared back, "You three are not strong enough. Just go, if something happens I'll send a messenger bird." Sid disappeared back through the hatch.

"Let's go you guys. Kid and Black Star, go home and meet me at the edge of town. Bring all your things." Maka said, her body moved on its own and it carried her back to her home. Barely recognizing what she was doing, she led everyone inside and started grabbing her things. Soul was doing the same, each of them held a suitcase with all of the necessary equipment.

"Where are you going?" Blair asked, looking at the two of them. Maka scooped her up and placed her on her shoulder. "We're leaving Blair."

"WHAT?" She screeched, "You're not going to fight?" Maka gave her an emotionless look.

"We're not strong enough. Let's go." Maka and Soul left their home, wishing that their home wouldn't get destroyed and that when they return, everything would be fine. They met up with the rest of them, they also had a small luggage of some sort and the group set out, away from their beloved town.

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review yo, it's much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 6: Never giving up

**A/N**: Chapter 6 of _Reap my Soul: Unleashed Madness_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Soul Eater belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Never giving up**

"Hmmmm...looks like they fled the vicinity." Asura mused as he stared out on the balcony. He chuckled and went back inside. "Doesn't matter. No one will ever get in my way now...I wonder how my prisoners are doing, lets check on them." He walked down to the lower levels of the Academy and stood outside the door. "Shinigami-san, you awake?"

"Asura, what do you think you're doing? Do you even realize that you are jeopardizing the whole city?" The voice replied, angry riding on the tips of his words. If the door wasn't in his way, Shinigami would have used a Reaper Chop on Asura's head.

"Now, now now my friend, no need for this hostile nature. Right now you can give up the option of getting help or waiting for help. This city is under my control now, I am going to issue new orders and you can't stop me. Well would you look at the time. I would love to stay and chat but unlike you, I have more important things to do. Good bye Shinigami-san, hopefully you'll stay alive to witness the new glory of Death City!" Asura laughs as he walked away.

"Curse him." Shinigami growled as he banged the door in frustration. He turns around and looked at his banged up crew. The Death Scythes were weary and tired, their eyes still shine bright for bringing Asura down soon. Some of the other people who evaded the madness were also in the small room, confused and anxious.

"Just a little longer, everyone." He addressed them. "This fight isn't over yet, we still have hope."

* * *

_Far from the City..._

GGGGGGGRRRROWWWLLLLL.

"Sorry you guys, stomach growling!" Black Star rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. The others sighed. They fled their beloved City, their beloved home and they were running low on items and necessities fast. With no where to turn, they just had a straight path to walk on.

"Maka, lets rest everyone is tired." Soul said, watching Kid stoop over to catch his breath. Unlike the rest of them, he was the most stressed out, worrying about his dad and the Academy. Maka paused and sighed before turning to face the others.

"Ok, we'll camp here. Black Star and Tsubaki, you guys go search for food. The rest of us will pitch camp here and plan our next course of action." They nodded and did their jobs as planned. Black Star and Tsubaki went to get food, everyone else pitched tents and foundations. They had a fire going with the help of Blair who used her pumpkin magic. Afterward the cat sauntered off, promising to come back.

"WE"RE BACK!" Black Star announced and he threw down his catch, a wild boar. Tsubaki came with an armload of fruit.

"Heh, this pig was no match for the cool and awesome me!" Black Star smiled as they roasted the huge pig. Everyone had their fair share as well as some fish that Blair caught when she was done making the fire. They ate in silence, Soul had to persuade Maka to eat, she didn't feel like eating.

"The thing is...what are we going to do?" She whispered, her fist clenched tightly and she was almost on the verge of crying. "We're far away from everyone, we're on our own. Madness has taken over, we're good as dead out here."

"How can you SAY that?" Black Star angrily slams his fist on the ground, shocking everyone. "We don't know WHAT'S gonna happen UNLESS we TRY for ourselves!"

"That's right." Tsubaki chimed in, looking happy and cheerful. "We can't just give up hope yet, we need to try until we rescue everyone and save our beloved home."

"Maka, we need to do this together." Kid looked at her. "Whither it be good or bad, we're friends and we can beat Asura together if we tried."

"Yeah everyone has to pitch in and help. With everyone's support, anything is possible." Liz added and Patty smiled.

"You see that Maka?" Soul asked his partner, looking at everyone. "They put their faith in you, their trust in you. We'll always back each other up no matter the cause. Come on now, we can't afford to let this situation bring us down. Shinigami-sensei, Stein-sensei, your old man and everyone else, they're counting on us. We can't let them down!"

"...thanks Soul. Thank you everyone." Maka smiled sadly and brushed a tear away. Blair leaped on to her lap and purred loudly.

"Don't give up Maka!" She mewed. "We haven't lost the battle yet, we might still have time to reclaim back the City and everything else that Asura took away."

"Blair...thanks." Maka got that old spark back into her eyes and she looked up confidently. "Alright, here's what we'll do. We need to carefully plan our attack. Kid did you bring that blueprint?"

"Right here." Death the Kid unfurled a giant map like paper and everyone crowded around. "This blue print is of Death Academy, front, back, up, down and around. This is the grandaddy of all things. We can enter from here, here, and here." Kid pointed at different areas while explaining. Black Star got tired of his speech and so he fell asleep. Tsubaki promised she'll pass on the information to him when he wakes up. After much through planning, everything is ready.

"You guys are right," Maka said extending her fist. "We're in this together, through the good and bad. May this mission go well."

"Yeah." Everyone placed their fist against hers and they smiled. _Tomorrow is going to be the day Asura goes down hard. _

* * *

_In the Academy..._

"Dr. Stein, what's the story? What's the skinny?" Asura asked, leaning on an arm and looking really bored. Dr. Stein knelt before him and said, "Everything is going well sir. The town is starting to get use to your laws and they have started to teach kids about how great your majesty is in schools. Not long before everyone appreciates and acknowledges you, the world is within your grasp."

"Good...Good...very good. You may leave." Dr. Stein bowed and left. Asura smiled to himself and chuckled wickedly as he sat on Shinigami's throne. "Very soon, no one will be in my way. The world is going to bow down to it's new master!"

* * *

**A/N**: Done. Sorry for the late delay, I had a small writer's block on how to proceed with this story.


	8. Chapter 7: Not Excalibur again!

**A/N**: Chapter 7 of _Reap my Soul: Unleashed Madness_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Soul Eater belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks for the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Not Excalibur again!**

_Previously..._

Asura has taken over Death Mister Academy. Determined to suppress the madness, Death and his Death Scythes rose up against Asura, didn't realizing that Asura teamed up against the most ruthless witches and demons that loathe the Academy. Forced out of their homes, Maka, Soul, Blair, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty began to plan a rescue mission to save everyone.

* * *

_Now..._

"So everyone good on the plans?" Maka looked at the layout of the Academy one last time.

"Rodger that!" Black Star pumped his fist in excitement. "I'm ready to pound that guy Asura so hard, people wouldn't even recognize him by the time I'm through!"

"I have one question though," Blair raised her paw, "Even when we do manage to smash our way in, our force is still a bit small. I say we need to split up to gather some more allies."

"Yeah but," Soul countered dryly, "Everyone is under Asura's spell. The only other people who can help us is Excalibur and Chrona." Chrona was Maka's friend who showed up to the Academy with his weapon, Ragnarök. Having to transfer to another place for studying, he parted ways with Maka but assured her that he would return someday as a visit. No one has heard of him or even seen him since then.

"Excalibur..." Both Kid and Black Star made a face at the name. "I hate that guy!"

"That's why you two will go and retrieve him immediately." Blair mewed.

"WHAT?! We are NOT retrieving that sword!"

"Please Black Star, we need everyone's help! And besides if you don't..." Tsubaki whispered something inaudible into Black Star's ear which managed to coax him into retrieving Excalibur.

"Alright Tsubaki, I'll do it if you don't tell everyone about, 'that'."

"Kid you are a part of this too, don't let Black Star steal all the glory." Liz gave her partner a glance.

"Yeah cause if you do let Black Star steal all the fame, I'll wring your neck like that giraffe I made during the exams so get your ass moving!" Patty added with a big grin.

"Damn it Patty, why must you be so mean!" Wailing like a baby, Kid took off to where Excalibur awaited with Liz and Patty in tow.

"C'ya later guys, wait for us Kid!" Black Star took off after the asymmetrical guy, Tsubaki in hand.

"That leaves us with Chrona. Is there any way for us to track him down?" Soul looked at Maka and Blair for any suggestions.

"Why don't you two try out that new technique? The one that you two have just learned recently?" Blair suggested.

"Great idea Blair! Come here Soul."

"Okay Maka." Together Soul and Maka sat side-by-side and concentrated enough to have their souls become one.

"Soul Perception!" The world disappeared around them, leaving only the souls present. The floating blobs of light danced around or lingered in one spot. Expanding her search area, more and more souls appeared.

"Do you sense his soul Maka?" Soul asked his partner.

"Not yet..." was the reply. "I see all of the souls but..." A pause, then, "I feel it Soul, I see Chrona's soul!" The soul shined bright as Maka wandered closer to it. It was definitely Chrona's soul. Opening her eyes, Maka looked in the direction of where Chrona's soul was located, where Chrona himself was waiting.

"It seems like you have located him. Go and bring him here. Black Star and Kid should be back with Excalibur once you return."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here and fix up the plan even further, to be a little more fool-proof. Once everyone comes back, we'll mount a full attack on Asura." Blair's tail twitched back and forth with excitement at the thought.

"Oh okay then. Take care!" Soul and Maka waved goodbye and rushed off.

"Do you remember the exact location of Chrona's soul?" Soul asked Maka as they were running towards the source.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Maka gave him a smile. "It is the exact location where we first met."

* * *

_Excalibur's cave..._

"How I loathe this place!" Kid spoke with much distaste.

"Hey you aren't the one walking through this murky water!" Black Star gave him a glance.

"Well while you are taking care of the water down there, I am keeping the water from dropping on us from up there with this umbrella." Kid puffed out his chest with pride at his handy-dandy umbrella. "When it rains, it pours so father always says, 'Make sure to bring your umbrella son'. Oh how I do adore my father's wisdom."

"Sadly he gave you an umbrella that isn't symmetrical."

"W-WHAT?! Where?! Where is it not symmetrical?" Kid lowered the umbrella, glancing over it with a careful eye before hitting Black Star on the head with a fist. "You dolt! This umbrella is symmetrical!"

"Oh my bad!" Black Star scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I kind of mistaken that umbrella for your hair, the umbrella is fine as it is!"

"I'm an asymmetrical trash! A dirty pig! A good-for-nothing piece of shit that can't do anything right!" Kid went on a rant about how he wasn't good enough to please his father while Black Star just ignored him.

"Tell me Black Star..." Kid finally calmed down after ranting. "How is it that father is happy with an asymmetrical kid like me?"

"I don't know Kid but– oh look it's a fairy!" A tiny pixie looked at the approaching boys.

"I'm a pixie thank you very much." her tiny voice corrected him as she hovered in front of them.

"We're getting close to Excalibur right?"

"Excalibur..." The pixie looked behind her, then made a face of pure disgust. "I don't want to go back to that guy. It's so irritating to be near him every single day!" Huffing angrily, the pixie flew off.

"I share that pixie's frustration. Excalibur is a little hard to handle."

"But that's why we need him for our mission."

"Oh I guess so. Carry on Black Star."

"You don't have to tell me that Kid." Quickening his pace, Black Star hurried to find the sword.

"SLOW DOWN, THE WATER IS STAINING MY CLOTHES!" Kid's shout was to deaf ears as he clung to Black Star like his life depended on it.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 8: Gearing for Battle

**A/N**: Chapter 8 of _Reap my Soul_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Soul Eater belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Gearing for Battle**

_The Church..._

"Chrona, can you open the door please? It's me, Maka!" Maka tapped the door three times. Sneaking back into the City wasn't hard, Maka and Chrona used a secret tunnel that no one else knew about except themselves and Soul. The alleyways were littered with Asura's underlings as they patrolled for any suspicious activities.

"Maka? Is that really you?" A hush whispered spoke and the door opened a bit. The boy peeked out, looking out nervously.

"It's definitely me Chrona." Maka couldn't hold in her excitement as he invited her inside. The church hasn't changed since the last time she had seen it.

"Hey Chrona you brat! Where's my snack?!"

"Owww stop it Ragnarok, stop hurting me!"

"Quiet you! This is what you get for not bringing me anything to eat!"

"Oww Quit it!" Chrona squealed as Ragnarok pinched his nose.

"Oh lookie!" Ragnarok finally realized Maka's presence. "Food!"

"Nice to see you too Ragnarok." Maka smiled as she acknowledged the small guy.

"Ragnarok, you may not eat her." Chrona spoke to her weapon.

"Then you better give me something soon before I die of hunger." He complained.

"Chrona, we need your help."

"I can see that Maka. Asura's demonic aura can be felt all over the place. Ragnarok and I are sheltering here so hopefully we won't be detected."

"Why don't you come with us? We can take Asura down together." Maka held out her hand. "What do you say?"

"I don't know Maka. What if Medusa is with him? I don't want to attack her…" Chrona twiddled his thumbs, considering his options. "She was nice…."

"If Medusa is anywhere near Asura, I'll take her on. You can take on everyone else okay?"

"Alright Maka." Chrona smiled at the thought and Maka grabbed his hand. Together the two of them including Soul who waited outside patiently, rushed back to the others.

* * *

_Excalibur's Cave…..._

"So, I have to help you two with the war between Asura?" Excalibur spoke, his cane in hand.

"Yes." Kid stated.

"Who is this Asura character?"

"A madman who wants to unleash madness upon the world."

"And you need my help?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"ARGHHH Damn!" Black Star angrily shouted. "Cut your questions and come with us!"

"Fool!" Excalibur pointed his cane at Black Star. "One cannot just go with any stranger. One must get the necessary information before making a move."

"Just shut up and stop pointing that thing in my face!" Grabbing the guy, Black Star ran out of the cave, failing to realize that he left someone important.

"Black Star, You left me!" Kid howled as he took off, disgustingly sloshing through the murky water. "Curses, I got dirt on my shoes. Father will not be pleased."

* * *

_Outskirts..._

"Nya~ yummy yummy fish~ Oh?" Blair twitched as Maka, Soul and Chrona showed up. "You guys are here now! And surprisingly on time for once."

"Yeah, we used the back way. It's much easier." Soul answered as Chrona took a seat.

"Now we have to wait for Kid and Black Star." No sooner had she spoke, Black Star charged in, Excalibur in hand.

"YOUR ONE AND ONLY BLACK STAR…HAS ARRIVED!" He sat down, exhausted as Kid presented Excalibur to the group.

"We have succeeded in obtaining this...thing."

"Fool!" Excalibur pointed his cane at Kid. "I will not be simply called 'thing'. I am Excalibur."

"Yeah yeah, just listen for a minute." Kid waved him off and sat down beside Black Star.

"Listen for what? Speaking of which, did I tell you guys about the time I saved this nation?"

"Not this again." Both Black Star and Kid groaned as they covered their ears, eager to block out another history lesson.

"It all began..."

"Excuse me, Mr. Excalibur?" Tsubaki interrupted kindly. "Maybe this isn't the best time to tell us a story. If it isn't a hinderance, could you please listen to what we have to say?"

"Well...if the young mistress so wishes then I hereby humbly accept. I'll save this tale for another time." Excalibur bowed and sat down, eager to listen.

"How in the world did Tsubaki managed to control that freak?" Black Star snorted angrily. "He never showed me such respect."

"Fool, I only show respect to those who truly deserve it. I will not show some respect to a mere boy."

"What did you say?!" Black Star tried to lunge at him but Kid held him back.

"Stop picking a fight with him, we still need his help with this operation!"

"I'm gonna kick his sorry ass back to his cave for insulting me like that!"

"Black Star, enough." Maka spoke, giving him a soft glare. "We are about ready to proceed with our plan."

"That's right Nya~" Blaire purred. "Now gather around, it's time for our counter attack."

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you liked it. I apologize for this chapter being a little short, I'll make it up later.


End file.
